lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Breakfast Kingdom
Breakfast Kingdom is an Adventure Time location, featured in LEGO Dimensions. It made an appearance in the Sonic Dimensions level. Background The Breakfast Kingdom first appears in the episode "Hitman." It is ruled by Breakfast Princess, Toast Princess, and Strudel Princess and is inhabited by Breakfast People. It appears to be located in the Desert of Doom. In "We Fixed a Truck," it returns with a slightly altered look. Finn, Jake, BMO, and Banana Man visit the kingdom's spa to take some of the grease from the deep fryer to make biodiesel. The kingdom returns in "Princess Day" to host the Princess Day event. In "Hitman," the Breakfast Kingdom consists of Breakfast Castle and its surrounding environment. The castle appears to be situated at the end of a canyon. The castle itself consists of a large coffee percolator that sits on top of a dish which is in turn sitting on top of pieces of coffee cake that sit on a foundation of fried eggs. The percolator is spewing coffee out of its spout to make a moat (drain pipes in the canyon walls also appear to be pouring coffee into the moat) around the castle which is crossed by several bridges made of bacon. In "We Fixed a Truck," the kingdom has a spa attached to the castle. On the roof is a large white cup and saucer, and above the entrance is a bread-shaped sign with the word "SPA." In "Hitman" and "We Fixed a Truck," a trailer and a dump truck are seen atop the rim of the canyon the castle is situated in. Both are comparable to things that would be seen at a real-world construction site and do not appear to be decayed to any degree. There are rocks stacked around the area, resembling the stone structures at real-world location Stonehenge. Mountains shrouded in clouds and more rock structures are seen in the distance. Breakfast Princess and Toast Princess' room walls are blue and the flooring has pink (hot and pale) and white tiles. Oranges grow all around the room, some squirting juice into large glasses. The Princesses' bed is orange and contains yellow pillows, a chicken feathered blanket, and chicken legs as bed legs, with eggs on top of them. There is a picture of a hen above their bed. Their phone is made of toast and the buttons are made of butter. The door is a chicken coop door. Next to the door is a drawer with a bell and what looks like cake on top of the drawer. The room also contains a cooked egg rug and one brown window. The spa has a deep fryer that Breakfast People can relax in like a hot tub. The floor consists of large sunny-side-up eggs, and the walls of the spa are made of sausages. Tall glasses of orange juice stand next to huge five-tier stacks of pancakes topped with melting pats of butter. In "Princess Day," the kingdom looks very different. The castle is at least twice as tall, and its walls consist of bacon and stacks of pancakes instead of sausages. A bridge of bacon spans the pond created from the fountain of coffee issuing from the main percolator. A forest of orange trees surrounds the kingdom, in the midst of which is an oversized toaster. Battle Arena A delicious battle awaits in the mouth-watering Breakfast Kingdom! Navigate up the Breakfast Castle, ride spatula catapults and leave honey traps in your wake to hinder your rivals. Gallery Break.png|Battle Arena Breakfast Kingdom Portal.png|The secret portal to Breakfast Kingdom in Sonic Dimensions. BREAKFASTKINGDOMSECRET.JPG|Secret location in Sonic Dimensions. Category:Index Category:2016 Category:Locations Category:TV Show Locations Category:Adventure Time Category:Year 2 Category:Adventure Time Locations Category:Battle Arenas Category:Year 2 Locations Category:2017 Category:Wave 6 Battle Arenas